minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle L. Galaxy. (Superlance27.)
"I Will never let my friends die."Lance,Sucked in Minecraft Movie. About SuperLance27 Is a brave teen who is one of the strongest heroes... He is eager to go on Adventures and he is hard to defeat. At night you will mostly see him killing Creepers or Zombies. His tier is a mortal in real life but in the game he is a Human and A Creeper so you won`t see him shape shifting when he has to.He Is Nice And Brave At Events.But Nicer And Sometimes Scared,He Is Also Sometimes Brave At Normal Days.He Has Many Weaknesses Though,10 You Can Name.At The End Of His Story,Lances Friends Have Been All Killed(Exept Jessica) And Lance Crys,He Marrys Jessica.And Has A New Son Named superlance.jr, When He Had That.He Was 27 Yrs Old.He Survived Most Of The 1st Great Creeper War(Soon Comes A Little To Zombie)And Survived The Whole Zombie War.His Sweater Had Been Ripped And Lance Was Covered With Scratches.He Had To Face One More Boss:Herobrine. He Eventually Got More Scratches And Couldn't Get Up For 10 Hours After Killing Herobrine. When He Was 30,He Got Stronger By Drinking Potion Of Strength And Regenration Potions. So He Looked More 29.He Sings The Hanging Tree When He Is Alone And He isn't That Fast.So Mostly You Could Beat Him In A Race. He Plays The Guitar And He Vsed Many Bosses But The 1 Hard One Was Herobrine,He Likes To Eat Stake And Bread,And When He Was Five,He Discovered Minecraft.(In-Story)He Battled Blue Thunder,Which When He Became Def,He Started Screaming"WHY CANT I HEAR!?!"But He Soon Gets Sucked Into Minecraft For REAL.Which Is Alot Harder Than The Simulation.His Tier Is a Mortal But A Powered One,He Battled Human Slicer,He Was Super Hard To Defeat,Whenever Human Slicer Hit Lance,(Or His Sword.) A Very Strong Blow And Wind Hits Superlance27,And If He Is Hit By Body,He Gets Knocked 10 Blocks Away,If By Sword,Wind Will Form Around Human Slicer And Superlance27 Fastly And Roughly!If He Hits With A Barrage,It Does The Same Thing,But Repeatedly.So You Must Stay 10 Blocks Away.Superlance27 Is Actually Real.But He Doesnt Have A Custom Skin.(Dont Call Him A Noob Cuz He Isnt!)He Does Have A Evil Side,Which is Stronger Than Him,But he Did Defeat it,So His Evil Side Wont Take Him over unless You do Everything that seems Bad to Everyone.He will rip you apart If you do that.He also has a Zombie form,which he can usually control,but sometimes he cant.(Example:Moaning,Arms outstretching,Attacking People,etc.)You may see him wearing a red headband,and you may see him have claws.He is currently 32 Years old,But in real life he's nine.How he got his Zombie form is:When he wasn't looking he got bitten by a zombie,he miraculously didn't die,(Zombie Page.)But he still turned into a Zombie After 2 Hours And 16 Minutes.He Does Run 2 Blocks in 3 Seconds,Which makes him Slow in Zombie form.His voice Is also Zombielike,which Creeped out Some of his friends,(ex.Owen,WarriorCocco,Peter.)But Most of his friends Got used to it Already.He Mostly does Shapeshift to Zombie now so When Hes in a mob crowd,(Or Party)Mobs Would know he is A Zombie,(Cuz he stinks and his arms is outstretched,also he looks like a zombie.)He is also Superstitious.(He Believes in Bad Luck.)He did Save Minecraft Once.Making him A Savior.He only Appears in A Unfinished Fanfiction And A Fun and Games Board Thingy,Called"The life."He Also Appears In The ABT Battle Tournament.Where He Died THREE times,he Soon found Out that Olympian Had to Nerf Lances Powers,Because he Was Going GOD-MODE.He likes The Rap Lose Yourself from Eninem. He could Possibly Have A shield 20 Present of the Time.But after All that Stress of Saving Minecraft,He Is now -10 Weaker than Before,He Could still Go Saviour Mode Though, So if he does,Watch Out.(ex for Saviour Mode:Blocking Any attack Fast,Speeding up At You Doing Barrage mode,Etc.) He Is Also not Easy to Penetrate,(Kill.)Surprisingly,If Lance was Going Saviour Mode,The only Person Who Can Kill Him Is Max Shinzel.Surprisingly,He Fought 1 Powerful OP Villian And Won.But in Real Life,He's a Ordinary Person Who Likes To Play Minecraft. He also Has A EnderLance Form.If You don't Know his Look,Then You Could Imagine Lance with Enderdragon Wings And a Tail. He Also Knows Martial Arts. Also He Has A VERY OP Mode Called Savior Final Fight Mode,It Will Mean Your Doom.Because It Means He Will Barrage At You With Attacks,He Will Finish His Attack Layer in 2 Seconds, then Move To The Next Attack,Which will Be 1 Second, Then He Will Move Faster, From 0.9 ,0.8, 0.7, Only Until 0.1.His Final Resort Is A Giant Supernova/Cosmic Ball Barrage,Which Will Blast The Foe Into Space. Killing The Foe.As A Result, Lance Passes Out for 1 day, Due To Stress Of Going Faster,And Using TOO Much Strength.Lance Only Uses It On OP People Or Bosses.(Ex.Windbreaker.) And In His Savior Final Fight Mode, He Uses A Lightsaber For Attacking Instead Of His Signature Weapon Dual Wield.Lance is Pretty Much a Worthy Enemy,And Is Only Immune to Zombies,(Since he Was A Zombie Before,So he Could take Bites.) And his Strongest Oppenent Is Olympus, Due to The Fact that He Was Beaten Many Times By Him, But he Does up to At Least Defeat Olympus ONCE. Quotes "Ill Die to protect my friends." Lance to Inferno Blazer. "If i Die,You Die With me!"Lance to Max,After Him stabbing Lance and Lance Starts to struggle To Stab Him Back.Lance could Possibly Say that When Someones about to kill Him. "I could Save Minecraft."Lance to Peter,Holding Lance Back. "STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME GIVE UP!" Lance to Inferno Blazer,Round 4. "I Have the power Of Will and Friendship, And its something you'll NEVER Have!" Lance to Death Sword. "Im Just Toying Around,Now,The REAL Fight Starts Now!"Lance to Joshua. Death He did Get Killed by Max Shinzel In a Fight,Ending in A Tie,He did Get Brought Back to life In Zombie Form Though. Is He Legendary? Only in Minecraft,In real Life,No.Because real Life,Healing Regens Slower and Theres No Potions,In Minecraft,Healing Regens Faster and There is Potions. Weakness Even Though Lance is A Worthy Enemy,He still Has 9 Weaknesses. 1 is:Killing his Friends,Lance Deeply Cares about His Friends.But if You Just Kill ONE Of his Friends,It will Just Make Him Angry.If you Kill ALL Of them,Then He Will Drop,Giving You lots Of Time to Kill Him. 2 is: Taunting Him Or who He Admires While Fighting Him, Taunting Him Works Sometimes, But Taunting Who he Admires Works 99 Present of The Time, If You Have A Shield, You WILL Survive his Rampage But Your Shield Will Break, But If You Dont Have A Shield, Good Luck. The other Weaknesses Are Unknown. Wife/Girlfriend Aruta.E.Kameto:Just Because Shes Nice,VERY Good At Archery,And Beautiful. Friends Bossmc_Boss:They Both Like Minecraft.In Minecraft,He Trusts Him ALOT. Jumpingagent(Peter):Lance And Peter Are Also Friends,Lance Also Thinks Peter Is Mature. Allison: Only at day, At night they are enemies. Miguel(Zombie King.): Lance made Miguel Snap out of his zombie disease and they became Friends Again. Tyler: Lance and Tyler Are Friends and Allies, Lance Vows to protect him, No matter what.(Because, Tyler Almost died from lots of professional Mobs because he is a nice Creeper.) P.O.V Of Lance using Savior Final Fight Mode. I Quickly Entered "The Mode"And Slashed At The Enemy With My Lightsaber, I Wasn't Going to Let Him Get Me!I Went As Fast As I Can, Slicing Whatever I Could, Using All My Strength,And My Speed. It Was SO Painful to My Bones, But I Had to Win, I Couldn't Let Him Kill Me.I Stabbed At The Enemies Chest Fast, Pulled The Lightsaber Out Fast,And Kicked The Enemy In The Face Fast.I Was Getting Tired,But I Didn't Care.I Spun And Sliced The Enemies Chest Fast with ALL Of My Might,Then Superfast, I Got Ready A Giant Supernova/Cosmic Ball And Blasted The Enemy Away With All My Might.The Enemy Just Got Blasted Into Space...I Did It.But soon Everything Went Black.I Had Passed Out. People/Monsters he beat. The Enderdragon Ender Steve The Skele-Zombie Max Shinzel Most of The Fighters King Creeper Blue Thunder Herobrine Tyler Omaghon(Lance didnt Kill Him, They Just Dueled and He Won.) Joshua (Dueled) 100 Zombies 100 Creeper Minions The Zombie King Herobrine (A 2nd Time) Death Sword(Lances Secret Enemy That Killed Herobrine,(Lances Fanfic) And Actually Is Behind all The Chaos minecraft Had.) All The Normal Minecraft Mobs The Champion Of Heroes All The Nether Bosses All The End Mobs And Bosses Lots of The Minecraft Bosses Inferno Blazer (Round 3,4.) Total Of The People Who Defeated Him. 40.0 Of The Minecraft People OR Monsters Defeated Him. Current Status. Lance is healthy, and is now taking a break from being a hero, he still visits minecraft, if he is bored though. Category:Heroes Category:War Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Saviors Category:AWESOMENESS Category:Deceased But Revived Characters Category:Those Who Are Legends And Have Beat The Game. Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:People Category:Possible Legends Category:Fighters Category:Defenders Category:Ultimate Heroes